The Very First Order
by Majelle
Summary: Hogwarts 1945, the seventh year for student Tom Riddle. He was arrogant, sadistic, manipulative, polite, mysterious, and handsome. But to her he was so much more than that. She was adventurous, funny, sexy, sociopathic, screwed-up, and utterly facinating. But to him, she was so much more than that.
1. Fancy Meeting You Again

**I haven't written a fanfiction in forever, and I miss it. I miss Pauper from my last story, so if you find any comparisons with Pauper and Rosalie, or any other character, it's just my heart in my writing, apparently. After reading TLAT by Jewels5**** I knew I had to make a Harry Potter one. And here it is, situated in Tom Riddle's time and during his last year at Hogwarts, his rise to power, and the first ever against him. **

**Disclaimer: all rights to our queen J.K Rowling. **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_"Lovely Rosalie and Lovely Tom Aren't Friends"_

She did anything for a rush. Anything to clear her mind from the boring, and make it more interesting. Tonight, it seemed as though her life was finally giving way to a flavour shelter never knows.

Tonight, he appeared.

She was walking down the trail by her house, creek flowing, a slight breezy giving away to the nostalgia of a summer night's walk. Her arms folded over her chest to keep her warm. It wasn't proper for her to be out alone, a girl of her age, but here she was, reeling in the slight prospect of the dangers of walking alone.

She turned right down the slight bend, thinking over the previous night. The kissing, the dreams, and the unreliable reality that giveaway to dread.

But she had learned to close her mind to bad thoughts by walking, and she shook her blonde head to dissipate the thoughts.

Just then a bird flew straight at her, causing a rush of adrenaline to flow into the girl. Instinct she swatted at it, but felt bad the next second.

She had stopped her in path during that moment, and almost started up again, but then she gazed up from the ground.

A dark all too familiar figure stood a bit away from her. Dark hair that blended into the scenery as the sun continued to set. A figure in a black cloak.

"Rosalie," he almost whispers.

"No," the girl says automatically, lying to this boy from her past.

He steps forward, causing the girl to shift backwards. But then she decides against moving away from him. She was never good at walking away in bad situations.

He closes the steps between them, their faces almost touching, "Rose," he breaths.

She shakes her head, "this isn't fair."

"Oh," the boy says, "and why not?"

"Because lovely Rosalie and lovely Tom aren't acquaintances anymore," she set her jaw firmly.

"Can we be now?" he reached a hand up and caressed her cheek softly.

Her breath caught, "you left."

He looked into her eyes, "but I came back. For you"

She stared hard into his green eyes, as he started back into her blue ones. "You're no good for me, Tom Riddle."

"Since when does Rosalie Alaska ever do what's right for her?" he had a smirk playing on his lips. The familiar one that the girl loved.

She pondered this for less than a second, "you're right," she nodded, "she doesn't," and then preceded to kiss him hard on the mouth.

* * *

**Reviews are as great as the yogurt covered pretzels I'm munching on.**


	2. I Hate I Love You

"I'm just saying, it's interesting how each individual shags differently, ya  
know?" Helen Dallas was in the middle of one of her famous opinionated rants,  
she laid her feet up to the empty seat across from her on the train, "just we  
see it all the times on films, and don't get me wrong: all the mechanics are the  
same, it's just super interesting how much everyone differs," the thing about  
Helen Dallas' rants though, is that she's always right, even if she's  
wrong.

"Like how you said Geogy Perkins likes to neck kiss, but Valemy  
Regis laughs when it happens," Rosalie Alaska, a blonde, questioned, popping  
another chocolate frog into her wide mouth.

Helen made a face, "no, not  
that exactly, more technic wise, like rhythm and speed and what  
not."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," Olive Colorado, a  
thoughtful girl with pale as can be skin and dark as possible hair added her  
input, her olive eyes always thinking.

"Helen always puts a lot of  
thought into sex," Flora piped in and giggled. Flora Tampa was her namesake, she  
bounced instead of walked, and giggled after everything she said, adding a  
flowery metaphorical sense to this group of friends.

"So how Geogy  
Perkins is fast and hard, while you got scared because Valemy was slow and  
passionate and way too into it for shag buds?" Rosalie shifted herself to be  
sitting crossed-legged. The Hogwarts Express had departed hours ago, and she had  
yet to move from her spot, not even to find her love obsession, Sid  
Stone.

"Exactly,"

The girls exchanged a laugh at this, Helen  
was a notorious flirt, and therefore more notoriously a sex addict. Not that she  
was diagnosed with it, but these girls sharing a dormitory with her had their  
disadvantages ever since Falen Bray taught Helen how to get boys in the girls  
dorms back in third year when the Chamber of Secrets was opened and Helen wanted  
a sleeping cuddle mate to protect her when the school was being threatened to be  
closed down.

"So Sid Stone is neat, yes or no?" Rosalie braided her  
long blonde hair to the side and smirked, knowing the answer  
already.

"Neat as knickers," Helen chimed, "a perfect match for my  
mate,"

"Neat as knickers," Olive repeated slowly, trying to figure out  
her friends logics. Olive had to be the smartest witch ever to attend Hogwarts,  
and in everything she did she attempted, and succeeded to find logic. Despite  
her quirky and interesting to gaze upon odd appearance Olive hid herself  
while.

"Do you ladies find it weird that in all seven years we've never  
had a mate outside of Gryffindor?" Flora knitted her brows in frustration, her  
cheery voice uplifting even when she was in thought.

"We've had the  
same mates all six years- because this is our seventh- why would we need any  
other from outside of Gryffindor?" Olive inquired know-it-all  
like.

"Just pondering," the redhead giggled, just as she always  
does.

The friends then sat in silence for a while, it was broken when  
Rosalie announced that she'd take a nap, and soon afterwards again when Helen  
remembered that she was meeting Geogy Perkins for a quick shag on the train  
bathroom. Olive pulled out a book from her luggage, and Flora flittered out of  
the compartment to go find the food trolley.

* * *

It was around suppertime  
when Helen returned, thus, when tripping over her own suitcase, waking up  
Rosalie who was sprawled (as sprawled as one can get on a train seat)  
sleeping.

It was only when the groggy half asleep blonde raised her  
head to get mad at her friend did she notice that sed friend was in  
tears.

Rosalie and Olive came to the same realization at the same time,  
and quickly jumped to their feet to put their arms Helen.

"What  
happened?" Olive demanded, accusation in her tone.

"Nothing bad,  
nothing bad," the tall brunette sobbed, indicating that it was indeed nothing  
bad.

"Geogy?" Rosalie stepped back from Helen, her eyes moving to the  
compartment door. A second later, Geogy Perkins, a tall gangly boy with brown  
hair and a big noise appeared through the clear glass door.

"Helen!"  
the sixth year banged on the door, "Helen, pretend- I-I didn't mean  
that!"

"Bug off, Perkins!" Helen yelled, still sobbing with Olive  
making her best attempt to console her.

Rosalie nodded, getting an  
idea, she pushed up her sleeves and when to the hallway to face  
Geogy.

As soon as she opened the door, Geogy looked relieved, "Rosalie,  
listen to me, I-I-"

"I know," Rosalie smiled sadly, walking forwards to  
make Geogy continue down the hall, away from the glass door of her compartment,  
and away from the many who opened their doors to see what the shouting was  
about.

"It just slipped out," he reasoned when they made their way to  
the end of the train, a door leading off into the next train of the  
lot.

"It happens," Rosalie nodded, "those words just scare her,  
Perkins, they scare everyone,"

He stared hard at the ground, looking  
almost as though he was willing himself not to cry, "they don't scare me," he  
said this in a would be brave way.

"When you're new to it the words are  
fine and dandy and can do no wrong, but once you've been at the game more than  
once the cards get lost when you say it and they fall everywhere and you can't  
find them anymore."

"Are you saying that me saying 'I love you' to  
Helen is going to make her lose her cards?"

"I'm saying," the blonde  
snapped, "is that you've never said and meant them," she looked down  
too.

"I did just now."

"And how does that feel, Perkins?" she  
looked back up, her reasoning coming to an end.

"Feels like shit,  
Alaska," the guy sighed.

"Get what I mean?" the witch asked resting  
herself against the door to the next train.

"So I can never say I love  
you, ever?"

She scratched her arm, "not unless you want to get  
hurt."

The door opened behind Rosalie Alaska, causing her to almost  
fall between trains, but the person walking through caught her, a girl with dark  
brown hair and a pretty but bitchy face.

"Watch yourself! If you're so  
ready to off yourself by getting ran over by the Hogwarts Express, I would be  
happy to help," the girl snapped, "but don't try and off me along the way," the  
tall and thin witch already had her robes on, and pushed her way into the train,  
three boy friends walking behind her.

"I'll try better not to catch  
myself next time, then," Rosalie checked out the boys, none of which were Sid  
Stone, thus she lost interest quickly, but not enough in intirely. All of the  
newcomers were Slytherin.

"Rosalie, I almost didn't recognize my lovely  
friend, wow, hi," the girl raised her eyebrows, "I've missed you and  
everything,"

A boy behind her giggled, the only one to really catch the  
sarcasm the girl offered.

"You know what I've always wished to try  
Effy, is red lighting," Rosalie smiled, then turned to grab the boy who  
laughed's arm. "You don't know what red lighting is?" the blonde asked the boy  
with the light brown hair, his name was not one that Rose could remember,  
despite his alright appearance.

Rosalie directed the boy to the closet  
window, pushing Geogy out of the way, and opened it, "red lighting is when we  
throw someone off a train and see if they live,"

The boy, who though  
obviously weighed more than Rosalie, and probably couldn't be lifted out the  
small window by her, panicked now, but the blonde pushed him using both hands up  
against the wall, so they were facing each other.

"Falen Bray," Rosalie  
observed, finally remembering the boy's name, "I forgot that you're a  
Slytherin."

"You won't be able to red light me," Falen said  
hard.

A hand came down gently on Rosalie's arm, it belonged to a pale  
but handsome boy who was involved in Effy's gang.

Rose stared at it,  
then slowly moved her eyes up, "Tom," she breathed, but still didn't let go of  
poor Falen.

His green eyes looked polite, almost shy, but with a sense  
of humour dancing in them, "I'm sure you'd thoroughly enjoy throwing my friend  
off a train, Rosalie, but seeing as I'm head boy, I'm going to have to stop your  
fun."

Hesitantly she began to loosen on Falen Bray, then she let go of  
him all together. He moved quickly away from the lose canon known as Rosalie  
Alaska.

"Thanks Tom, I'm happy you ruined my fun, now I can have some  
fun with you," Rosalie raised an eyebrow at him, then winked suggestively,  
challenging him in a new way to make fun for herself. Making fun was always a  
game in itself for Rosalie, she'd do anything for a new kind of high, the kind  
of rush of adrenaline that only occurs when you go outside of your comfort  
zone.

Just as Tom Riddle was about to make a surely clever remark to  
this, footsteps and voices came into the line of hearing for the six students  
that stood around.

"It's inter-oh," Flora jumped at seeing the  
gathering going on, Geogy was off to the corner, looking as though he wanted to  
be made invisible to the Slytherins. Effy was standing beside Falen Bray and the  
other nameless boy, all surveying what was happening between Rosalie Alaska and  
Tom Riddle. The two which everyone was staring at, realized their close  
proximity, where they were almost touching without both recalling moving, and  
they at the same time, took a step back.

But Helen Dallas was faster at  
surveying the train, but she came to the wrong conclusion: "oh fuck no, get away  
from Rosalie you mule," and the curly haired witch pushed herself in between Tom  
and Rosalie, facing Tom, this made him back up further, and Rosalie pushed  
around her friend that had her fist out.

"Helen, no hitting," Rosalie  
sounded like she was talking to a two year old, at the same time she said this  
Tom spoke, "nothing bad was happening, I'm afraid, I was just stopping your mate  
from- what was the term- 'red lighting' mine," Tom nodded towards the tall  
Falan, "common mistake,"

Helen looked over at whom Tom nodded at and  
dropped her fist, uncharatictically, Helen became awkward. She tensed up, and  
spoke to the boys feet, "figures you'd be a part of this, Falan."

"You  
always come to the wrong sodding conclusions, Dallas," the boy remarked,  
"shame."

And then it clued into why Rosalie couldn't remember this boys  
name earlier. Saying the name Falan Bray was off limits anywhere around Helen  
Dallas. Why? Because he was the boy who made the tough girl cry when she was  
told I love you. Because the girl so willing to take her clothes off, first took  
them off for the wrong boy.

Helen wanted to make a remark to her once  
love, but both Effy, the Slytherin girl, and Geogy, the boy who hasn't said a  
word since the Slytherin's came in both spoke at the same time. The girl said,  
"Falan, my lovely, let's leave before this gets messy," while the boy  
proclaimed, "I love you Helen!" not retaining anything that Rosalie had told him  
earlier, apparently.

* * *

The train came rolling up to Hogsmeade Station in  
the evening, and since the girls were all back and changed into their robes for  
school, they departed on a determined note.

"The way I see it," Helen  
was doing her very Heleny type rants, "is that when you say I love you during  
sex, you've ruined the sex. You are not making love to me if you're going that  
fast, you are not. Nope." Helen shook her head, and sighed, "I hate that word,"  
she pulled her luggage out of the compartment, filling into the hallway where so  
many people were packing into.

"The word hates you too," a voice said,  
so quietly, but close to the witch's ear. She jumping, turned, but only a few  
third years Ravenclaws were behind her, no one that knew her story.


	3. A Lion, A Snake, and A Badger

"Another interesting point," chimed Helen Dallas, plotting herself down on her bed in her room in the Gryffindor tower amongst the other fellow Gryffindor seventh years, "is that the cockier the guy is, the less great the sex will be for the girl. I mean, if he's Sid fucking Stone-"

"Hey!" Alaska threw a pillow at her friend.

But the witch continued smugly, "then he knows that he's Sid fucking Stone, and he's gonna want all the pleasure and you have to be the one to give it. In contrast, if he's Geogy wimpy Perkins, he's gonna be so blessed and graced that you are shagging him that he will give you anything your vagina wishes for."

"Oh my God am I the only one who doesn't want to hear another one of Helen's annoying sex rants?" Olive whined, laying in her bed, already ready to sleep for- to her- the big day tomorrow. Figures that school would be a big day for a know-it-all.

"Helen's annoyingly _right _sex rants," Helen corrected.

"You're obnixious!" Olive laughed, her black hair wet from her already taken, well planned showered. She looked over at the clock situated on her bedside table, and she had exactly one minute to her bedtime, which was ten o'clock sharp. Not a second missed ever for Olive.

"And you're waking me up!" groaned a peppy (if groaning can be peppy) Flora Flight, who after the opening feast just wanted to sleep off all the extra helpings of apple pie.

The fifth roomate who the girls, though friends and friendly with, were rather distant to because of the fact that she was so distant twoards them and everything in particular, a witch named Katherine Roth Young, was in the shower getting ready for bed.

"I am only enlighting you virgins for when you finally come out of your shells and bloom into a sex goddess like me,"

Rosalie threw her head back as she laughed, then sat down on the same bed Helen, "just because we're not sex crazed doesn't mean we're virgins,"

"To me it does,"

"Rose would be just like you- only better if she wanted too," Olive pointed out matter-of-factly as she closed her curtains to her bed, "she would be a first rate slut if it weren't for her morals and her not-so-secret crush on Stone." The bed curtains finished closing, "now for merlin's sake, cast a mufflio charm _please_ so I can rest!"

What Olive meant by this, and what Helen knew and was used to so that she didn't get angry was that all men wanted Rosalie Alaska. Rosalie Alaska was the kind of girl that, despite being a bit weird, was so utterly loved, and wanted. Maybe her having the myterious edge made her more wantable. But whatever it was, Rosalie Alaska was a wanted criminal, but the only one with the power to lock up this funny, sexy, and utterly fascinating girl was the one who wasn't fooled by her. His name was Sid Stone.

The two best friends did as they were told without relationation, and with two of the five roommate's now falling asleep, the girls got down to serious pre-school year business. Serious being something neither of these girls did. Katherine Roth Young shyly got out of the shower and walked by and jumped into her bed.

"So what Sid Stone did at the feast today." It was not a question from Helen, but a statement. A statement that led into the interesting and quirky story of supper time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Rosalie Alaska made her way off her carriage pulled by the horses only she of her friends could see, finding herself used to now the fact that no one else could view them. It was another fact that made her special, something she loved being. The reason she could see them will be a shock.

Deep in thought about how she could made her thoughts run away, she lost her friends in the crowd. This she didn't notice for quite some while, for she was absentminded at the worst of times.

She was thinking about how whenever she was suppose to be having fun, she always over thought it- thus ruining her fun. You can't have fun and think 'oh I am having fun," because then you lied to yourself because that it not fun. You can't force yourself to feel infinite.

Rosalie looked up from her revive, only to see that she was no where near Helen, Olive, or even Flora who was usually glued to her hip. All she saw was a bunch of unfamiliar yellow and black ties. Hufflepuffs glore.

She followed the Hufflepuffs into the entrance hall, giving up her lazy search for her friends. Admittably she liked being in sitautions like this, she was able to get a sense of excitment from the terror of socially awkward situations.

"Rose Lily," a familiar voice sent Rosalie into her best mode ever: a rush of ardreanaline mixed with a flurry in her stomach. A mode she accidently felt on the train earlier...

She looked up at who she knew would be standing their, Sid Stone. Or as Helen would call him, Sid fucking Stone. A hufflepuff with the looks of a god.

"Rock," she addressed him.

"Clever nickname, never heard_ that _one before," he raised his blonde eye brows and so obviously checked her out, "well you look sexy as always my dear, don't you always do a dramatic change before the year starts?"

A jolt of happiness made Rosalie swoon. He noticed. Every year since she entered Hogwarts she did a drastic appearance change before school started. This gave her the ability to be out of her comfort zone, something she loved. Last year she bewitched her hair to look like the tips were from outer-space, or diamonds.

"This year it's not physical, but with you it can be physical," the blonde tried her best at a sultry voice. She did not talk this way to anyone else but Sid fucking Stone.

They had made their way into the dining hall were all the students were filling up seats at their table. Helen called for Rosalie in a non-embrassing manor of shouting and screaming for her while stepping up on the table.

He laughed, distracted by Helen to say anything about her comment, "your mates want you back,"

She looked at the floor then up again, "they can't have me just yet," Helen then saw who Rosalie was talking to, immediatly stopped her shouting, and sat down and pretending like none of that happened.

He ran his hand through his wavy blonde hair. They now stood just out of the way of the passersbys, and they stopped walking. "There was something I've been meaning to ask you," the boy who was so very much taller than Rosalie leaned down even more.

Rosalie waited, but when he said nothing, she promoted him, "ask away,"

He sighed, "where the fuck do you get off thinking that I don't know,"

Uh oh. He knew. He knew. He knew he knew. She liked him, not wait _loved _him and someone told. Oh no.

She raised an eyebrow, playing it so cool she wanted to high five herself for being so calm while her inners weren't.

"Know what, Rocky?"

He lowered his voice, "I know what he's planning and that you're a part of it, but," he sighed, "stay out of it. I'm warning you."

Confusing took over Rosalie's cool face. "Sorry?"

"You're helping Tom and his plans, but stop, he might seem nice to everyone but I heard about this summer, and- I-I don't want to see you getting yourself hurt."

Even though she was so confused she registered the fact that he cared about her, "Sid, my summer consisted of a trip to Alaska with my muggle mom while my dad worked with Aurors all day long. I didn't even see Tom, any Tom for that matter."

He didn't look convinced, but his confidence faltered, "just be careful, Rose Lily," and with that the Hufflepuff walked away to join his quidditich friends at their table. A confused Rosalie walked twoards her friends who of course jumped her at first second to hear ever detail of their conversion, and why she looked so darn confused.

This was the time where Rosalie Alaska realized that Sid Stone knew something was brewing, and it was a potion that Rosalie was determined to find out about.

The first day of classes were suppose to be easy. It was a generally excepted nationwide rule that the first day was just the day you got the rules and the basic outline of the class. This rule was overlooked for all seventh years at Hogwarts. All teachers stressed about N.E.W.T.S coming up, thus why they got _homework _on their first day.

This was very unfortunate especially for Rosalie Alaska who had planned on 1. interagating Sid Stone for more information on whatever has planned that she is apparently helping with, and 2. asking Tom if he needs help on sed plan, pretending like she knew all about it.

Of course, despite even though her and Sid sat beside each other in Defense Against the Dark Arts (where their teacher was a short young witch who looked like she was just out of teaching school) talking was made very much impossible since notes were being taken the whole class on defensive spells.

In potions, one of her best subjects, Rosalie played detective and sat close enough to Tom Riddle as she could to her in ear shot of him. Even though she was brewing a particulary tough potion with Olive as her partner, she managed to keep tabs on his conversations, none of which were supicious.

She put her books and half done homework down on her trunk in the dormitory, then gathered her thoughts. If only one of the two boys she was tracking was at least in her house, then she could corner him in the Gryffindor common room and get what she could from him. But no, she sighed. A Hufflepuff and a Slytherin.

"I'm going to the library to get started on the essay about moonstone and lucky jade," Rosalie stated to Katherine, the fifth roomate. Katherine was in her bed working on her own homework.

"You can stay here," her accent was something different than british, but when asked she always avoided the question on what it was (and avoided being asked altogether), "I'm quiet,"

Rosalie laughed, being the girl closet to Katherine in Gryffindor, she was one who knew how to talk to this usually untalkable girl, "like a mouse, but I don't want to ruin the dorm as a place to do homework in," she smiled, "I like it too much,"

Katherine nodded, then tugged at her thin light brown hair, "makes sense."

"Tell the girls where I am if they ask," and with that Rosalie was out the door. Turned out that Katherin wouldn't need to tell them where Rosalie was, as she passed the girls playing a game of exploding snaps with a group of boys in the common room.

Out the portrait hall and around the corner, the blonde witch didn't need to wait long before she (quite literally) ran into one of her boys.

"Tom Riddle,"

"Rosalie Alaska, it's getting close to curfew, you know,"

The blonde bit her lip, "I've got another hour,"

"Right you are," the boy said without even checking a clock.

It occured to Rosalie on how little she and this boy had ever talked. He was a Slytherin, for the one thing. A well liked student, something she wasn't for the most part (because of her rowdiness and ability to get in trouble when she was trying to do interesting things), and once a prefect, and now the head boy. He wasn't talkative either, but he was so very goodlooking.

"What are you up to, Tom?" this question was meant to sound nonchalant, but it didn't. It almost sounded accusing, and to Rosalie it had a double meaning.

"Just making my rounds," this he answered polietly, and it made sense. Though he shouldn't be near the Gryffinfor tower, as head boy he could do anything. "What are you up to is a better question, I believe."

"Going to the library," she stated lamely.

"No books though," he pointed out.

"Well shit," she looked down to her empty arms, "knew I forgot something,"

He just stared at her, almost like he was looking into her thoughts. And then she felt it again, the same feeling on the train. The same one she had with Sid earlier. The everything was great and love was more than love feeling. She started at this random feeling, knowing that though it might be Tom that gave it to her, but she didn't want it from him.

A pair of shoes walked the hall that lead to this. Once again, Rosalie and Tom found themselves backing away from their unregistered closeness.

And of course, it was Sid fucking Stone who turned the corner.

He stopped, his eyes opened wide, then hardened, "so how was Alaska my Rose Lily?" He asked this sacastically. "Oh wait, you didn't go. I warned you." And with this he pulled out his wand, not as a weapon, but as a defense mechnism. He was scared of calm, polite, Tom Riddle? That made Rosalie want to laugh, but she didn't. She was too mad.

"I can't talk to Tom without you flipping Sid? _Come on_. He's not planning anything, I'm not planning anything except doing my homework and maybe jumping off the astronomy tower. But be real now, we're talking for the first time in eve-"

But Rosalie was cut off by Tom, who, without Rosalie seeing it happen, had his wand out just like Sid, "so what am I planning, Stone?" his voice was changed, harsh now. Cold even. A completly new Tom to Rosalie.

Sid was taken aback just like Rosalie about this voice. He was scared, and for once in as long as she could remember so was she.

And that's when Rosalie Alaska realized her new found high. His name was Tom Riddle.

But then Professor Dumbledore came around the corner and spilt the group up. What a funny thing for a Hufflepuff, a Slytherin, and a Gryffindor to be out a minute past curfew with wands drawn. They were all sent away with a joke from the teacher that all this party needed was a Ravenclaw.


	4. Moaning Helen

Let's take a moment to get to know Olive Colorado Hornby.

She was a girl. Her lips were always a cherry red, her skin was white like marble, and her hair was black, like ebony. And she hated the fact.

Nothing more did she want to completly and utterly blend in. Pretend like no one stares at her oddity of an appearence, but they do, of couse they do. It had always gotten to Olive like despite being in a school of witches and wizards, she was a freak.

And, as Helen Dallas pointed out one day in her many rants, even though people claim to choose friends by their personality, appearence did matter. And so were did this leave the black haired pureblood?

It left her as an escapist.

Not a circus kind, not the kind on show. Almost the oppistie, since Olive Hornby didn't want to be on show. On the contray, her favourite magical thing was the disillusionment charm, something this girl used often.

So on the night of her first friday night on her last year at Hogwarts when all the Gryffindor girls and boys, including her friends, were drinking snuck in firewhiskey, Olive Hornby was reading.

But it never used to be like this, for isn't the name Olive Colorado Hornby familiar? For in their third year, in 1943, Olive Hornby had spent a night downstairs with everyone else, being a loud mouth, and teasing a girl named Myrtle about her glasses. Little did she know that the Ravenclaw was in the Gryffindor common room that night.

"Are you in here again, sulking Myrtle? Because Professor Dippet asked me to look for you-" and there was the girl with the glasses that she had just made fun of. The loser girl with the pigtails.

Olive closed her book shut loudly and closed her eyes, shaking them. She didn't kill Myrtle. The headmaster had a consellior brought in to teach Olive that fact, but it didn't change a thing. Myrtle went into that bathroom to cry about being made fun of by _her_, the monster might have struck the final blow, but _she_ but her in it's line of sight. And from now on, she was haunted.

Olive opened her book and reread the paragraph she'd been reading over and over again, not retaining anything. Soon, she gave up, then closing her eyes, she imagined a world far away from Hogwarts, from stares, and from the ghost now known as Moaning Myrtle.

Rosalie furrowed her brows, trying to concentrate on everything that was going on, but her mind keep on running back to the other night. What was Tom Riddle planning, and what did Sid Stone know about it? And why was she involved?

She still hadn't had the chance to talk to either of them about it all week. School was hard, and while on a free period, at lunch, or after school, Tom nor Sid were anywhere to be seen, or alwyas too busy to talk. Rosalie huffed as she figured that they were probably, irratatingly, ignoring her.

"Your turn Rose," the boy sitting by the fireplace told her. She was in the common room on a typical friday night, drinking firewhiskey and playing stupid games with whoever thought it'd be fun. Flora was sitting on the comfy couch beside her, a boy named Alexander Abbott was beside her, a broad pale guy with blonde hair and freckles. His friends were involved in the game too: the boy sitting beside the fire was named Richard McGonagall, and he sat awfully close to Helen Dallas. A sulking Geogy Perkins played too, but he sat awfully far from Helen Dallas.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl," to this all the players drank. Rosalie opened her shocked mouth to Flora, who had drank. "E tu Flora?"

The little fairy of a girl giggled, having done things that a lot of people have never done, and thus already tipsy, "never have I ever gotten laid!"

This was almost contradicting her past have evers, but this time her and Alexander Abbott were the only ones to shyly not drink.

Helen, on the other hand, took two shots, must to the displeasure of Geogy.

"Never have I ever been in love," the shy Alexander Abbott basically blushed. He had been a friend of the girls for years, being the only gryffindor in his family.

To this, Flora, Richard, and Rosalie Alaska didn't drink. The sad thing was, both Helen and Geogy did. For he loved her endlessly, but the tearful thing about a broken heart is that you still love the one who gave it to you. This was the same for both poor Helen Dallas and Geogy Perkins.

Walking the hallways on a Saturday morning was a dreadful thing after a Friday night firewhiskey game. Helen's head pounded hard, temples throbbing. Her friends and roommates had left for breakfast way too early for a Saturday (eleven am), now it being close to the end of lunch Helen roll straight out of bed. She had to leave her silky bed robe, the same thing she wore to be, to be able to make it on time before all the chubby first years ate all the good meat.

Although so much alcohol was consumed last night (especially for Helen, seeing as the game was never have I ever, and she had _evered_), Helen's memory was clear. And this bothered her, because for the first time in a long time, Helen didn't spend the night in a boy's dormitory.

Something was off. Maybe it was the way Geogy Perkins looked at her, the same way she knew she still sometimes looked at Falan Bray.

It's not that she didn't care for Geogy Perkins, there was something about him that made him a better lay than most, there was just the promise that the words I love you always bring, and that's heart break.

She shook her head, and with that since she was already rushing, she stepped on the trick step on the small staircase close to Gryffindor. And feel hard.

"Oy, fuck," she felt tears coming to her eyes, the inevitability of trying to catch herself while falling.

Footsteps approached, and Helen swore yet again. She rubbed her elbow with now scrapped hands, only making a worse mess of blood.

The footsteps got louder until she saw who it was, _fuck_, "Helen?" the boy said, "are you alright?"

Geogy Perkins quickened his pace and kneeled down to her level. "I'm okay," she spluttered, just wanting to stop bleeding and make her way to lunch, "sod off, Perkins."

He looked worried, "I'm just helping you, you're not okay," and as much as Helen wanted to agree, she knew he was right. His father was head healer at Mundo's as well, no use arguing.

She huffed, letting him know that she didn't appreciate his company. Then making her way off the ground Helen let out an ear-splitting scream, shocking both Geogy and herself.

"What in the-"Geogy started, but it was made obvious when Helen collapsed back onto herself, her foot hanging awkwardly on her shin.

"Oh well isn't that just _lovely_," Helen Dallas moaned, pain bubbling all over self. She clenched her firsts in and out.

"Don't hit me," Geogy tried to joke, but the look Helen gave him made him realize that it was a meaningless attempt. Instead, he swooped her off her feet, much to her displeasure and perhaps much to his pleasure.

"_Why did you do that?!"_ she screamed loudly again. Then groaned. Her foot was hanging midair, still awfully angled.

He cringed at the girl, knowing full well that she would still yell at him even if she wasn't broken boned, "I knew you wouldn't let me if I told you, ("damn right I wouldn't have" she tried to interrupt) but I have to get you to the hospital wing,"

She snapped, "don't think that this makes us even," then sighed, "thanks Geogy,"

"Anytime," he said, and meant.


End file.
